Help Me
by EvilSwanQueen
Summary: What does a Bomber, Sam and Jason have in common? On hell of a goodbye. This is a oneshot for Jasam. Warning this oneshot is based on spoliers


_A/N: This is another spolier oneshot that wouldn't leave me alone. Its a Jasam OneShot. Some things i have changed but some of it i haven't from what i read. _

_Summary: Joe has taken General Hospital over. General Hospital is on lock down no one in and no one out unless its hostages. They have secured many floors by this time leaving Joe to take refuge on the 10th floor but he is far from being alone. He has one hostage with him that is isn't wanting to let go._

**XXXXXX**

**Help Me**

Her heart was pounding while her head hurt. Everything had happened so fast. One moment she was talking to Dr. Lee and the next she was being taken hostage yet again. But this time was the toughest she personal knew the guy. Mix emotions ran through her at this point. She was scared but yet her heart went out to Joe. His wife had just died from cancer and the hospital did nothing to help her. He was a broken man lost in a world he didn't reconized without the one to love. She understood that pain but this wasn't the way to do it.

"Joe please just turn yourself in and I promise to help you get a good attorney. After all my mother is one. I will help you fight this Joe. Just lets walk out the front door" Sam said pleading with this man.

"I'm sorry Sam but I can't do that. My life will be over the moment this ends," He said to her behind sadden eyes. "I am so sorry for dragging you into this Sam. You have been nothing but good to me" he stated walking over to the window and looking out.

It was a media nightmare outside. The Hospital was surrounded by cops. The media was everywell with helicopters in the air all wanting the scoop on whats going on inside. Joe knew that most floors have been recovered as he draggd Sam further up into the hospital. He looked over at the woman he knew well. Fear was written through out her beautiful face but not one tear was dropped. She was truely strong. He quickly turned away and looked back out the window. Joe shift the detenator to his other hand careful not to push the small red button on it that would end his and Sam's life. He watched the commotin down below as he watch a man in all black run up to the man who called himself Mac.

**XXXXXX**

Jason had heard ont he news about the bomber in General Hospital. He was worried because Elizabeth had been in there. He saw Mac standing there talking to Lucky Spencer. Even though Jason and Lucky didn't get along for a lot of reason Jason knew that if he wanted information on whats going on inside he would have to be nice and work with the police for once. He walked up to Mac and Lucky. "Whats going on in there?" asked Jason standing near the two men.

"Joe Smith has taken the hospital under seige. He has strapped a series of bombs to his body ready to blow up him and whoever else gets in his way." Said Mac.

"What about Elizabeth and everyone else that was in there?" asked Jason. Afraid thats she was with that pycho.

"She is fine she is on one of the floors we have recovered with other patients. Joe is now on the 10th Floor holding himself up there." Said Lucky not really wanting to talk to Jason.

Just then the phone rang and Mac answered it his face going pale as he listen to the other end getting more information on what Joe is doing. Lucky turned to Mac who was eyeing him more than normal. Something must of been going on in there with someone he cared about. The only person he knew that was in there was Elizabeth. He had gotten in touch with everyone else but Sam. _My god Sam._ he looked from Mac to the hosptial. _Dear god don't let her be in there._ Thought Lucky. He turned his attention to Mac. "What is going on?" he asked voice with a little emotion.

"Joe isn't alone. One of the doctors I believe her name is Kelly Lee. Told one of the officers that Joe had taken Samantha Mccall hostage up to the 10th floor" Mac said leaving out a little bit of information.

Lucky could tell Mac left something out. "What aren't you telling me" he said looking from Jason to Mac. He could of sworn Jason was worried for Sam. _Nah he couldn't possible care_ thought Lucky.

"One of the officers that are watching him from across street up in those building just saw him strap explosives to Sam. Enough to knock out anyone on the 10th floor. Meaning that if we don't get Sam out safe her and Joe are going to blow up taking floors 9, 10 and 11 with them" Mac said before walking off.

"My God" Lucky said turning to face the hospital with Jason at his back. "I have to get in there" Lucky said out loud.

"Sam can take care of herself Lucky. There is no way you can get in there without getting them killed. Sam will find away out" Jason said to him walking forward to stand by Lucky.

"Not this time Jason. You don't understand instead of trying to take him down, She will try and help him this time." Lucky said. He knew Sam cared about Joe. She had proven that a couple weeks ago when Lucky had shown up at her apartment with Joe there helping her with a fuel pump problem. Lucky had asked her then if he was dangerous and she had said no. If only she knew how dead wrong she was.

**XXXXXX**

Sam was startled when Joe started rumaging through a duffle bag he had Sam could see expolsives just as powerful that was strapped to Joes Chest. "Joe what are you doing?" she asked as he pulled out several things.

"Listen Sam if you do as I say i promise not to hurt you but i need this for insurence that nothings going to happen to me." he said walking closer to her. Sam had been wearing a leather jacket but she had taken it off and placed it behind her on the table. Sam was scared out of her mind. She couldn't think of how to get out of this one. "Stand up" demanded Joe.

Sam did as she was told as she felt him start to strap the bombs to her stomach. Sam kept telling herself not to cry and to be strong. So she was. When Joe was done he walked back over to the window just in time to see the guy in all black run into the hospital. "This almost over Sam i promise" he said with a sadden smile. He felt guilt about what he was doing to Sam but he didn't care. he was so over ran with grief it was to late to save him.

**XXXXXX**

Jason had finally convinced Mac to let him go in and try to talk Joe into turning himself in and letting Sam free. Jason didn't know why he was going in to save Sam but he just felt like he had to do this one last thing for her. He had a nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach about this and it wasn't a good one. Something was going to go down but he wasn't sure what. Jason was nervous as he rode the elevator up. Watching it hit each number slowly moving towards floor 10.

Finally the elevator hit the 10th floor with a ding as the door opened. Jason was taken back by the scene in front of him. Sam was behind held to who he assumed was Joe with bombs wrapped around both of them. He could tell Sam was trying to be strong but that was slowly bring her down as she looked straight into Jason's eyes. Pleading with him to help her.

"Jason what are you doing here. You shouldn't be here" Sam spoke voice shaking with fear.

"I came here to try and save you Sam" Jason said trying to calm her down.

"Then i am sorry sir you have wasted your time. There will be no saving her." Joe said in a strong voice.

"Joe what are you saying you told me you wouldn't hurt me and that you'd let me go" Sam said this time tears had finally started to fall unable to hold it together any long as the feeling of her life being over.

"Sorry Sam. Things have changed since the moment i put those bombs on you. You see in 10 minutes they will sadly be going off and there is no way of stopping them. So i'd say your goodbyes to this kind man" Joe said never taking his hands from Sam holding her closely to his body afraid she would run.

"No" Sam said her body showing its defeat as she weeped.

Jason body tensed as he knew this would be the last time he ever saw Sam. This would be the last he get to speak to her. This memory would forever be held in his head till the day he died. It was time to make things right before there would never be a chance. "Sam be strong. The woman i know you are. Look at me Sam" Jason demanded his voice weak and sad. As she finally looked him .Saddness and pain written all over her face but so no longer held limp in Joe's arm but stood straight on her own. "there is a few things i want to say. Are you listening?" Jason saw her nod yes. "I am sorry for everything that has happened this last year. I should of never lied to you about Jake. I should of never threaten to kill you and be so cold to you. I understand why you did the things you did. And i forgive you Sam" he said feeling like a million things were lifted off his shoulders. He would always love sam. She was his soulmate. Yes he loved Elizabeth but that was different. Sam was so much more to him than she ever would be.

"Jason I am so sorry for doing the things i have done. I never ment to hurt you or Jake. I know times running out but I don't hate you. I never did. My love for you never stopped. I love you as much now as i did a year ago. I just need you to do a few things for me. This is going to be hard for My family. Be there for them. Espeically Alexis. I know you haven't been around lately but me and her are really close now Jason. Tell her i love her and glad i got to know her as well as my little sisters." Sam chocked out.

"Of course i will watch out for them" Jason sad as he saw the light in her eyes start to disappear as the hope had finally left.

"This last thing will be hard for you but forgive Lucky Jason. He will need the people he cares about to help him through this which means let him spend time with Jake and Cameron they mean the world to him still. Tell him i really did care about him and wished he would of gotten that chance to move in like we planned. Tell everyone that meaned something to me i love them and ill miss them. Take care of Maxie as well. She has lost so much this year and this will add to that lost. Just watch out for the people i care for Jason. I love you. Don't ever forget that Jason" Sam said.

Jason walked up to Sam and kissed her returning the love into their final kiss goodbye. The last kiss they would ever share.

"Time for you to go Jason" Said Joe sadden at the lost he was causing so many people.

Jason broke the kiss from Sam. Tear streaming down both their faces. "I love you to Sam. More than i ever thought was possible. I will never forget you" he said kissing her again as he got on the elevator and headed down.

His heart was breaking as he just left the woman he loved to die a horrible death. Sam closed her eyes remembering the kiss keeping that as her last memory. Jason walked out of the hospital with just in time to see and hear the 10th floor exspolde. Glass shattered and feel down below as the windows were blown out and fire escaped the windows.

Jason feel to his knees knowing he would forever miss his one true love.

**The End...**


End file.
